


Babysitter

by safiradh



Category: Skins
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/safiradh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Segila apapun Cook, Freddie bahkan tidak bisa tidak peduli padanya. Based on 3x02: Cook</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitter

"Apa maumu, Cook?"

Freddie McLair menatap jengah individu yang diyakininya kini tengah mabuk. James Cook. Hanya karena fakta bahwa Cook dan dirinya sudah berteman sejak masa kanak-kanak lah yang membuat Freddie mengizinkan pemuda serampangan itu membangunkannya dini hari seperti ini.

Cook diam. Tak bereaksi apapun. Cukup sekali lihat Freddie langsung tahu bahwa pemuda itu kesadarannya tengah dipengaruhi alkohol. Freddie kadang bertanya-tanya; tak bisakah Cook sehari saja tak memasukkan alkohol ke tubuhnya?

Setelah kesunyian yang panjang di antara mereka berdua, Cook membuka mulutnya juga. "Malam ini aku melakukan suatu kesalahan—kesalahan yang sangat tolol. Sesuatu yang tidak akan mungkin kulakukan seandainya kau ada di sana...,"

Freddie mendengus, sama sekali tak heran dengan ucapan itu. Bertahun-tahun ia mengenal Cook, Freddie sudah tahu bahwa semua yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu hanyalah perbuatan bodoh semata. Tindakan tolol yang bisa menyebabkan kematian, malah.

Dan di bagian itulah Freddie mengambil perannya. Sebagai teman yang baik; mencegah Cook sebelum melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang hanya akan melukainya. Selama ini mungkin ia bertahan, tapi semua orang punya batasannya sendiri, bukan? Dan kali ini, Freddie sudah muak!

"Yeah, selalu aku yang membereskan segala kekacauan yang kau lakukan." Freddie memulai, tertawa ironis. "Selalu aku yang menahanmu sebelum kau melakukan tindakan bodoh." Matanya kini memandang tajam Cook. "Seperti _babysitter,_ hm? Kau ingin aku selalu mengasuhmu—mengawasimu sepanjang waktu—begitu?"

Sudut bibir Cook terangkat. "Mungkin,"

"Tidak, Cook. Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi malam; aku sudah muak denganmu! Aku lelah harus menjadi _babysitter_ -mu sepanjang waktu!" Freddie membentak. Tak peduli bahwa ia kini hanya sedang berhadapan dengan pemuda setengah mabuk yang bahkan sedang tidak dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya. "Yang kau lakukan tadi malam—itu nyaris membunuh kami semua." Desisnya tertahan.

Cook menghela nafas. "Tadi malam memang kelewatan." Ia mengiyakan, dengan suara lemah. "Maaf...,"

Kali ini, Freddie mengangkat alis tak percaya. "Kau minta maaf? Wow, itu jarang."

"Dengar, Fredster, aku—aku membutuhkanmu."

Freddie sudah tahu arah dari pembicaraan ini. Cook memintanya untuk kembali menjadi temannya, menjadi _babysitter_ -nya yang baik. Yang akan mengawasinya sepanjang waktu apabila ia akan melakukan kebodohan. Demi Tuhan, seakan hidup Freddie hanya untuk Cook saja!

"Tidak."

Cook memandang Freddie, tak menyangka akan menghadapi penolakan. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Freddie masih kukuh dengan keputusannya. Ia mengernyit melihat Cook malah memasang senyuman lebar. "Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanyanya heran bercampur kesal.

Tidak bisakah dalam sehari saja seorang James Cook tidak memasang senyuman menyebalkan, eh?

"Karena... itu selalu begitu." Cook mengucapkannya seraya bangkit dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Berjalan lambat mendekati Freddie. "Kau, aku dan JJ, sahabat selamanya." Ia menepuk bahu Freddie, tersenyum.

"Jangan bawa aku dalam masalahmu!" tegas Freddie.

Cook memandangnya lurus. " _I fucking love you, mate. I fucking love you to bits_."

Ia mengatakannya dengan nada paling tulus yang pernah Freddie dengar. Tidak ada kepura-puraan sama sekali. Karena Freddie tahu, Cook tak akan pernah berpura-pura dalam menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada dirinya. Dan mungkin inilah senjata paling ampuh yang Cook punya untuk mendapatkan kembali Freddie di sisinya.

Segila apapun Cook, Freddie bahkan tidak bisa tidak peduli padanya.

Freddie tergagap, tak menyangka dengan ucapan Cook tadi. "A-aku—yeah." Akhirnya mengiyakan juga, berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin. "Ya, oke." Kembali memandang Cook tajam. "Tapi kau harus menghentikan semua kegilaan ini!"

Cook tersenyum kecil. "Yeah,"

Freddie tahu bahwa ucapan Cook tak ada yang bisa dipegang kebenarannya. Jika hari ini berjanji, esok hari bisa dengan mudah ia ingkari. Tapi masalahnya, eksistensi seorang Cook terlalu penting bagi Freddie. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Cook hancur tepat di depan matanya sendiri tanpa melakukan apapun. Maka biarkanlah ia mengambil peran sebagai _babysitter_ dalam kehidupan James Cook.

Jika itu berarti bisa melindungi Cook, apa salahnya?

* * *

 **END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> 18/12/2010 3:11 AM—Sapphire Schweinsteiger
> 
> Pendek o.o ah biarlah, fic iseng yang dikerjakan dalam waktu semalam =w= ini canon, cuma aja saya ngubah beberapa dialognya untuk dramatisasi (tapi bagian 'I fucking love you, mate' itu canon kok ;p). Cook sayang Freddie, Freddie mau gak mau juga sayang sama Cook. Itu bagian yang pengen saya tegasin di fic pendek ini -,- dan yeah, masih dalam batas friendship, tentu aja.
> 
> Err review -,-


End file.
